<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Late by SneaselXRiolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694344">Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu'>SneaselXRiolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pucca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hanahaki Disease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Did not end up how I expected)</p><p>Pucca finds out that she has Hanahaki disease a little too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't his fault.</p><p>Pucca knew that the infection was her own feelings. For a while, no one knew she had it. She had been mute for a long time that it took much longer for the flowers in her throat and on her vocal chords to grow. (That was her theory, anyways) It was only now that she realized things were getting bad. The first few petals were red, making her think it was worse than at first, but the signs of Hanahaki were there for her. </p><p>Her heart pounded with fear and vigor. She needed Garu's romantic attention. </p><p>They had no idea what doctor that dealt with such a deadly disease was. Or even how close they were to the small village of Sooga. </p><p>Once the petals showed, the time was extremely limited.</p><p>Pucca washed her face, she was panting in shock. She needed to talk with Ching. Maybe even someone who worked with magic.</p><p><br/>Pucca took her scooter. She knew if she tried to run she'd loose breath. She would pant. Most of the carbon dioxide coming out of short breaths would help the flowers in her throat grow.</p><p>It was a short ride, and she was thankful most of the town was asleep, aside from the local police force. Unfortunately, he seemed to catch up with her.</p><p>The light that suddenly encapsulated the young girl made her freeze suddenly, and she tried to take as little breath as possible. </p><p>"Evening, Pucca, over." He greeted.</p><p>Pucca gave a nervous smile.</p><p>"What are you doing out so late, over?"</p><p>Pucca grabbed a box of noodles.</p><p>"Oh, evening cravings. Well, stay safe, over." He tipped his hat and walked away.</p><p>Pucca let out a sigh, then growled to herself. She kept in a coughing fit until she was sure that Bruce was out of earshot.</p><p>She didn't want to worry anyone. Besides, the flowers were kept at bay because of her not needed to take breaths to talk. Right? </p><p>Then why was she so short of breath?</p><p>Pucca coughed out more petals, orange with blood spatter, and what looked to be coffee grounds. </p><p>She went pale and shook her head. Tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to die." Her first words. "I don't want to die!" She repeated softly before retching out more blood and petals.</p><p>Tears and snot mixed in with the liquids beneath her. "I don't want to die!" She shouted angrily over and over as she staggered out in one direction. Her mind only focused on moving to somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere that could help make her stop. Anywhere.</p><p>She couldn't keep going for long after she got out of the village. Collapsing as her mouth continued to spray out the show of her heart. Unforgiving of her own actions and feelings.</p><p>"I don't want to die..."</p><p><br/>She was found the next morning, colored blue from suffocation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>